


Burr's Birthday Bash

by FanmixCereal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 261 years man, Aaron Burr is stubborn and sassy and I love it, Everyone agrees with the Jefferson tag, Gen, George Washington is in this for like a second, Happy Birthday Aaron Burr!, I love Aaron Burr, I wrote this in less than three hours and it's still longer than my other stories, Surprise Party, This has a lot of swearing, This is also a gift to a fantastic writer! Check them out!, Thomas Jefferson can choke, but I'm posting it anyway, cursing, this is awful, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanmixCereal/pseuds/FanmixCereal
Summary: Alexander Hamilton forgets Aaron's birthday, everyone is scrambling to get everything ready, Peggy is ready to fight Jefferson (and vice versa), and ends very cutely. That's it. That's the fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> This is my contribution to Aaron Burr's 261th birthday. Happy birthday, Burr! This is also to a writer I really admire, BadRomantic! Please check out their work (they're all so great!). Finally, I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes, I apologize in advance. I hope you all enjoy this!

Alex: SHIT  
Alex: GUYS  
Alex: WAKE THE FUCK UP  
Lafayette: Who wakes me?  
Hercules: Alex, what the hell?  
John: Alex FUCKING HAMILTON, ITS 1:00am WHAT THE FUCK  
Alex: Guys, I have a problem  
John: Oh, so just the Normal?  
Alex: Today is Aaron’s birthday, and I didn’t get him shit.  
Lafayette: *gasps in French*  
Hercules: Alex, we’ve been reminding you for the past month. How did you forget?  
Alex: The hell if I know! Now, I’m going to be that one shitty friend that didn’t get anything because he’s an asshole.  
John: That’s a pretty accurate description.  
Alex: John, don’t be FUCKING RUDE  
John: Don’t FUCKING WAKE ME UP AT ONE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING  
Lafayette: STOP YELLING!!!11!  
Hercules: Okay, we’re all stressed out. We should just go back to sleep and deal with Alex’s problem at a reasonable time. All in favor, just leave.

John left the chat  
Lafayette left the chat 

Alex: Those damn traitors!  
Hercules: Alex, you get some sleep, too. You’re always a nightmare when you’re tired.  
Alex: But I’m always tired...  
Hercules: um…  
Hercules left the chat  
Alex: Jerks.  
><  
Alex: Okay, did everyone get their good night sleep, or whatever the fuck.  
John: Yes, and I feel better. Thanks for asking.  
Lafayette: We’re guessing that you didn’t get any sleep?  
Alex: NO! I’ve been up all morning, trying to figure out which gift Aaron would like. And nothing! I don’t have any idea what he’d wants!  
Lafayette: The great Alexander Hamilton not having a response?  
John: Someone call the presses  
Alex: you guys are mean. Where’s Herc?  
John: Probably still asleep.  
Alex: Damn. I’m going to get the others and see what they think.  
Lafayette: They’re just going to insult you for forget Aaron’s birthday.  
Alex: They’re not going to do that because they actually love me. Unlike you two  
Alex added And Peggy, Eliza S., and Angelica S.,  
Eliza S.: Alex, what’s the matter?  
Alex: I forgot Aaron’s birthday and have nothing to give him.  
And Peggy: Wow, you are such a fake friend  
Angelica S.: ^^^  
Eliza S.: ^^^  
Lafayette: see?  
Alex: Guys, please. Give me some ideas  
Eliza S.: Forgetting his birthday is such a rude thing for you to do, Alex. Remember last month, when Aaron brought $40 in coconuts just make your favorite dessert?  
Alex: Betsy, stop making me feel guilty  
Angelica S.: You’ve known him longer than any of us, and yet you have no gift? Shame.  
Alex: Look, please, guys. I’m helpless  
Alex: http://free.bridal-shower-themes.com/cat-from-shrek-sad-face please?  
And Peggy: did you just link to that cat from the Shrek movie?  
Angelica S.: Wow, he really is desperate.  
Eliza S.: Okay, we’ll help. Not for you, but for Aaron.  
Alex: Okay, what did you guys get him?  
Lafayette: A new tie from that place he usually shops at.  
John: A biology textbook that he’s missing from his library  
Eliza S.: I’m currently baking his cake for the party later. And also, I knitted him a sweater.  
Angelica S.: I got him a new, tailored dress shirt.  
John: where did you get the info to do that?  
Angelica S.: Hercules, of course.  
Alex: you guys planned out your gifts well  
Alex: Peggy, what did you get him?  
And Peggy: A collar.  
Angelica S.: A What?  
And Peggy: A collar. Y’know, it’s has a color, the one I have is grey, covered in spikes with a dog tag? Y’know, a collar.  
Lafayette: Why did you get him that, not that I’m complaining.  
Eliza S.: Laf!  
And Peggy: I figured that since Valentine’s Day is just around the corner, I should kill two birds with one stone and just give him something kinky.  
John: What you’re going to give him is the premature death of a stroke at twenty-two.  
Alex: At least she has a gift. What am I supposed to do?  
Eliza S.: Let’s start from the beginning. Do you know what he likes?  
Alex: No.  
Eliza S.: Do you know his interests?  
Alex: No  
Eliza S.: You’re hopeless.  
Alex: I know  
><  
TJeffs: James, do you think the gift I got Aaron will be better than Hamilton’s?  
TJeffs: Never mind, I know for sure that Hamilton would never have such a great idea!  
JMads: Thomas, we have ten minutes until we have to go to work, and you’ve just been bragging about how you got Aaron the ‘Perfect Gift’. Are you even ready? I’m coming to pick you up.  
TJeffs: …

TJeffs left the chat

JMads: Of course.  
>< (1:00pm)  
Eliza S.: Okay, guys, party is at five. Washington said that he’ll sent everyone off an hour and a half earlier, at 3:30pm, so that we get set up in the break room. Operation Aaron’s birthday party is a go!  
John: Alright  
Lafayette: Let’s get this started  
Angelica S.: Okay  
And Peggy: intense dabbing  
Alex: Sorry guys, can’t help with the plan.  
Angelica S.: You still don’t have a gift?  
John: Everyone just sent home. We’re now just beginning to get everything ready.  
Alex: Can’t Herc do what I was supposed to?  
Eliza S.: Your job was to pick up Aaron and distract him while we got ready. Herc is the one that’s doing the decorations.  
Alex: Sorry guys 

Alex left the chat 

And Peggy: Shit.  
>< (2:00pm)  
Aaron: Hello?  
Aaron: Guys?  
Aaron: Anyone here?  
Aaron: Come on! It’s been all day since I had a conversation. I’m getting bored.  
Aaron: God, I’m turning into Alex.  
>< (3:50pm)  
Hercules: Sorry for not texting, y’all. I had to get all the decorations made and I’m on my way to the office to start getting things ready. What else will we have there?  
Eliza S.: The gifts are placed on one of the side tables while the cake in the dead center of the main one. We’re just clearing away the other things for the party.  
TJeffs: Remind me why we’re having the party at the place we work instead of my esteemed mansion?  
And Peggy: Every time I go there, I get triggered about the New Year Party.  
TJeffs: I only dabbed once.  
JMads: No. No, you didn’t. Every time a new song started, you’d dab over and over again, even when there wasn’t a good drop. I was embarrassed for you. That how bad it was.  
TJeffs: You guys are so rude!  
Angelica S.: Now is not the time to roast Jefferson  
And Peggy: But isn’t it always?  
TJeffs: Peggy, you can catch me outside for talking like that.  
And Peggy: I’d wipe the floor with your a s s  
Angelica S.: Guys! Seriously. We’re all going to be here getting things ready with no one to pick up Aaron!  
TJeffs: Wait, didn’t Hamilton say he was going to that?  
Lafayette: He said that he couldn’t he still hadn’t gotten Aaron a gift.  
TJeffs: See, James! Like I told you!  
Angelica S.: What is he talking about?  
JMads: You don’t want to know. Look, I’ll pick him up, alright. The party’s at 5:00pm?  
Eliza S.: Yes. Thanks, James, you’re a lifesaver!  
JMads: No problem, see you all there.  
>< (4:55pm)  
JMads: Aaron, I’m outside your apartment. Come on.  
Aaron: Oh, so now you decide you contact me?  
Aaron: It’s been all day.  
Aaron: Where have you all been?  
JMads: I speak for everyone when I apologize, Aaron, for ignoring you. Trust me, get your things in order and come on down. We’ll make up for it.  
Aaron: Fine.  
>< 5:00pm  
Aaron honestly didn’t know what to expect when James pulled up to the office that had been closed hours ago. He turned his gaze towards the smaller man and tilted his head in confusion, causing a few dark cascade over his eyes. He pushed them away almost instinctively. 

“Like I said before, trust me.” Madison responded, leading him over to the front entrance. He knocked the door in a specific pattern before the door open. The two men walked inside, and James closed the door Aaron squinted in the dark room; why would James bring him here?

“Okay guys! One. Two. THREE!” Suddenly the light were turned on, and a multitude of familiar faces turned to him, grinning. “Happy Birthday, Aaron!” 

An array of cheers erupted from the group, causing Aaron to look in surprise. They…they did this for him? 

“Guys,” he began, his voice slightly wavering. He coughed before he continued “you all did this for me?”

“Of course!” Eliza responded, her smile extremely bright and loving. “We really do care for you Aaron” She suddenly casted her eyes downwards, her mouth now a straight line. “We’re sorry if it seemed that we were avoiding you. We just really got lost in this, trying to make sure that you’d really enjoy it”.

All of sudden, Aaron felt regret for his previous resentment. “It’s fine, really”, he answered, smiling softly, “I’m just glad that…” He finally stopped the look around the group. Eliza. Angelica. Peggy. Thomas. John. Lafayette. Hercules. James. Hell, even Washington was there. But, where’s…?

“Aaron?” Angelica asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Where’s Alex?” He asked, searching among them once again. Immediately afterwards, everyone wore a face of discomfort.  
James spoke first. “Well, you see Aaron…”

BAM! A loud crash was heard from the outside, pausing everyone thoughts about an absent Alex. The door, soon afterwards, slowly creaked open, revealing… Alex. Only, this time, his hair was spiked, along with the rest on him covered in a dark soot. 

“…Sorry that I’m late” He slowly responded, “and for the parking lot.”

“WHAT?” George Washington called out, immediately rushing towards the door to check the damages. Meanwhile, everyone just stared at him. 

“Look, Burr…err….Aaron”, Hamilton began, with (for the first time in his life) a sheepish voice. “I didn’t get you anything, and I’m sorry. I derived all around town trying to find the perfect gift. Then, I decided just to get fireworks to spell out your name and I didn’t know the cords would be that short and I just…” Before he could continue, Aaron gave him a brief hug.

“Don’t worry,” he told him reassuringly, “It’s alright. It’s the thought that counts, after all” He pulled away gradually before giving Alex and smile. Turning to the rest, he then shouted, “Now let’s get this party started!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have homework to do and instead I do this? Good job, Fanmix.


End file.
